plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea-shroom
Sea-shroom is an aquatic version of the Puff-shroom, but with slower recharge rate. It can be planted anywhere in the Pool. Suburban Almanac Entry Sea-shroom Sea-shrooms are aquatic plants that shoot short ranged spores. Damage: normal Range: short Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day Sea-shroom has never seen the sea. It's in his name, he's heard loads about it, but he's just never found the time. One day, though, it'll go down. Cost: 0 Recharge: slow Strategy Plant Sea-shrooms on the third and fourth columns from the right side of the lawn, and try to put a row or two of Fume-shrooms behind them. In the second and third columns from the left it is a good idea to plant Scaredy-shrooms as backup. You may want to plant defensive plants in front of them, although this isn't necessary. The Sea-shroom has a slow recharge rate as it covers two rows less than Puff-shroom. But this means that you can't easily replace Sea-shrooms that are eaten, making them a lot less disposable (although purchasing the Imitater helps a lot).its a good idea to use it for the dolphin rider zombie to make him lose his dolphin. Of course, a Puff-shroom on a Lily Pad is effectively the same, although it costs 25 more Sun. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *You can plant this plant in the nightime pool. *This plant has no sun cost. Disadvantages *You need to spend 75 sun with Coffee Bean if you use Sea-shroom in the day time. *Slow recharging. It also shoots spores, which cannot be lighted up by the Torchwood. Trivia *The Sea-shroom, the Torchwood, and the Plantern are the only three plants with visible roots. *The Sea-shroom is the only plant that is both aquatic and a mushroom. *Although the Sea-shroom is a mushroom, it cannot be raised in a Mushroom Garden because it's an aquatic plant. *For the achievement, No Fungus Among Us, the Sea-shroom can't be used, because there is no water on the front lawn. *The Sea-shroom is the only mushroom that is not recommended in the night levels at the front lawn. *The Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants in the game that costs no sun. *The Sea-shroom and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained during the Night levels. *The Sea-shroom, the Fume-shroom, and the Puff-shroom are the only short-ranged shooters. *The Sea-shroom is the only plant that has a night pool background in the Suburban Almanac. *The Sea-shroom, Cattail and Cactus are the only plants which have projectiles not similar to the plant's color. *The Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only shooters with a 3-column range. *The Sea-shroom is the only projectile shooter that enlarges itself when attacking. *His recharge is slow despite being the aquatic version of the Puff-shroom. *It is the only mushroom that has a green colour. See Also *Puff-shroom *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Plants *Fog Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Spore-shooting Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Free Plants